More than Goodnight
by neveragainember
Summary: Hermione and Fred. I suck at summaries but it is really good. I even love it which is saying something! Rating may go up with later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is another Fred/Hermione one! Get ready!

Her eyes were locked with his brilliant green ones (I dunno if that's what color his eyes are but that's what color my eyes are and I like mine so :P). His eyes were burning with the urge to blink. Finally, he broke under the strain his eyes were under. "Ha!" She shouted triumphantly, throwing her arms up in victory. Her smile was radiant and the red headed twin couldn't help but smile back at her. "I'll beat you next time." Fred smirked. Hermione scoffed. "That's what you said the last five times." She and Fred had been at it for the last twenty minutes. Deciding to end their debate before they got at it again, Harry stepped in. "Hey guys, why don't we watch a movie or something?" Fred, George, and Ron looked at him curiously. "What's that?" They all asked simultaneously. "It's a show, like a projector only more advanced, I'm sure you'll all love it." She bent down to turn on the DVD player and pick out a movie. "What kinds of stuff do you like, Romance, Action, or the perfect mix, Pirates of the Caribbean?" She seemed to be talking more to herself than anyone imperticular. She slipped the disk in and joined the boys on the couch. They had all come to Hermione's house for a week to stay while waiting for Ginny to return with their parents. They had gone on a skiing trip in Colorado and the Grangers had agreed to watch the boys. Fred and George had come because, though no one but George knew it, Fred had a crush on Hermione, a really big one. As the main menu popped up, they were all getting settled in. Ron and Harry sitting on the far end, then Hermione, Fred, and last, George. When George saw the seating, he nudged Fred's elbow with his own, causing him to scoot a little closer to her, and causing a blush to creep up his neck. Fred shot an angry look at George, who responded by giving him a huge smile.

Two hours later

Hermione was holding a tissue to her face, sniffing every once and a while at the love scene. Fred was stealing glances at her a lot, watching her closely, and wondering if he should comfort her.

As if waiting for this cue from his thoughts, she burst into tears as Will and Elizabeth kissed, throwing herself onto Fred's chest, as if begging for his arms to wrap around her. He obliged happily and wrapped his long arms protectively around her, gaining shocked looks from Harry and Ron.

Hermione's POV (It shall now be referred to with _this type._)

_She felt the warmth of his arms snake their way around her body, causing her to shiver with pleasure. She had liked him forever, and now that she was beginning to explore her braver side, she had put on the over-emotional act to get him to comfort her. She breathed I his unique scent. It was musky and sweet at the same time, even different from his twin brothers. That was why she liked Fred more. He had a sweeter side to him that couldn't be matched by anyone. She loved the way he would look so concentrated, but could snap back into his goofy self in a minute. Slowly, she pulled out of the warm embrace. _

"Well, I'm going to head to bed, if you need anything, I'll be in my room." _With those words, she left and ran upstairs into her room, shutting the door quietly. Then, she ran to her dresser, searching for a sexy outfit to wear to bed, because Fred always came up to check on her before he went to sleep. She came up with a lacy black bra, an almost sheer shirt that you could see the bra through just enough to look sexy. Then, she added an matching thong and short shorts. She hurried into her private bathroom to fix her makeup and hair. _

Fred's POV

He watched as she shut her door, and then sighed happily to himself. He looked over, sensing eyes on him, and saw Ron glaring at him. "What's the matter Ronny? You need to use the bathroom?" He and George chuckled at this. "What do you think you're doing with her?" Ron hissed at him. Fred cocked an eyebrow. "What? I was just comforting her." He said coolly blowing it off, but a blush was creeping up his neck. "Yeah, and I'm the Easter Bunny." Harry said sarcastically. "You like her don't you?" Ron said, his voice demanding an answer. "Oh, Ron. You just don't know the ways of adult hood, you're young. You think I can't hug a girl without falling for her?" Harry and Ron replied together. "No." Was their simple answer. Fred shook his head in a sad fashion. "Well, I'm going to go to bed, so whenever you guys get over yourselves, perhaps you can join me." He said this in an annoyed fashion as he started towards the stairs to Hermione's room. "Where are you going?" Ron asked. "To check on your girlfriend, maybe?" Harry said cockily Fred shot an annoyed look at the trio sitting on the couch. "Fine. I won't go check on her, but if she gets kidnapped it's your fault." He finished his sentence with a resounding bang of the basement door. George followed him a little while after, and then Ron and Harry.

After playing several games of exploding snap, they heard a knock at the basement door. "Come in!" Bellowed Fred. Hermione's parents stood at the top of the stairs in nice outfits. "Harold and I are going to go out to supper. Do you think that you'll be fine here by yourselves for a couple of hours?" Regan asked them. "Sure Mrs. Granger! You have nothing to worry about. Have fun!" George called to them. A soft smile that reminded Fred of Hermione's appeared on Regan's face. "Goodnight then!" She called and they left, leaving the house void of parental supervision. After a few hours of ghost stories, it was 12:45 AM and Harry and Ron were already asleep, George had just drifted off, and Fred was almost asleep when he heard the quiet sound of the basement door open. His eyes shot open and he bolted out of bed, wand at the ready. There stood Hermione, her hair in soft waves and her clothes sexy, looking ready to faint. He lowered his wand and let out a loud sigh. She put her hand over his mouth for a moment and then motioned for him to follow her. Silently, they made their way up the carpeted steps. When they reached the living room she shut the door to the basement and sat on the couch with an unreadable expression on her face. "Uh, what's up?" He asked her, rubbing his nose nervously. "You didn't come and check on me tonight. I was worried." She spoke in a barely audible voice, completely monotoned. "Well, I would have but the guys, you know, were being stupid." He muttered, lowering his head at her penetrating gaze. "Well, let's pretend that you didn't go to bed yet and you can come up and check on me." A slight smile played on her lips. Deciding to play along he agreed. "Ok, well, go ahead and go upstairs, I'll be up in a minute." She was still smiling that half smile at him when she got up off of the couch and went slowly up the stairs. Quietly, she looked back at him after she had opened the door and watched him as she shut the door slowly. Finally he heard the resounding click of the door being firmly shut. As if waiting for this cue, his brain waves started going haywire. They all seemed to be telling him the same thing, she hadn't just wanted a good night check in. He allowed himself a few seconds more of thinking before he slowly made his way to the steps. Her parents were bound to be home anytime, what would he do then? What if they found him and her doing something? No, that couldn't be possible because nothing would happen. He had to fight himself mentally so that he would not find her as a turn on. He was seven steps up. But what had she wanted him for? Maybe she just had to tell him something she didn't want the others to hear. Yes, that had to be it. Seventeen steps up. But what if she wants more? What'll I do then? Maybe we should, or maybe I should wait. She's too young for that. She has to go back to school in a month, and who would she tell? Would she tell Ginny? And what if Ginny told mum? Oh, no. He was at the landing and he still hadn't decided what to do if she wanted more than just goodnight. His hand reached shakily for the door knob. His hand clasped it loosely. Taking a final breath, he opened the door.

HAHA! I left you hanging! If you like it, review. If you don't, review anyway. The next chapter is under construction, so probably just a few days!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's chapter 2! I hope more people review this time!

His hand turned the brass knob and he slowly pushed the door open. There sat Hermione, her wavy auburn hair framing her face and falling just short of her breasts, where his eyes lingered for just a moment before turning to her face again. Her look was saying come-hither, but he wasn't feeling like himself. Usually he would have pounced on her without a second thought, but this felt different. Something was boiling up in his chest. He closed the door.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, following their usual goodnight ceremony. "Well, not really." She said, eyeing him with a coy look.

"Really? Well, what's the matter?" He swallowed hard, trying to fight down the lump that had lodged itself in his throat.

"Well," She began, standing up and walking over to him, "I have a slight suspicion that there is something you aren't telling me. Is that true?" Her face was barely an inch from his, but he had to look down at her.

"Uh, well, not really. I mean, there's nothing important." He was trying to control his breathing to a normal pace. Her eyes were boring into his watching him, as if reading his soul.

Finally, she whispered, "I think that there is. Something along these lines, if I am correct." She then reached her hand up to his neck and pulled him gently towards her face. Her eyes closed, as did his, and their lips met, barely even a whisper of a touch.

He felt the softness of her lips on his. She was so sure of what she was doing, so positive that this was what she wanted, and he felt the same. He felt crazy for kissing her. His little brother _and_ his friend fancied her, and here he was, kissing her, feeling her soft skin rub up against his as she pulled him on top of her on her bed. Her tongue touched his lips, asking for permission to enter into his mouth. Slowly he opened his mouth and felt the rush of energy he got from it, feeling her tongue stroke his mouth and his own tongue taking it upon itself to search her mouth also. He vaguely remembered something he had read about kissing, it had said that your brain registers how much you enjoy the kiss by how much you are responding, and he was certainly responding. He moved a hand down onto her waist on the small of her back, and she arched her back so that their hips were rubbing together, a silent plea for more.

She felt his erection as she pushed her hips up to his, making him feel how much she could give him, and he seemed to be enjoying himself. Slowly, she broke the kiss and put a finger on his lips. Her breathing ragged from her need, she kissed his neck down to his collar bone, where she was stopped by his hand on her face.

"We can't do this." He whispered to her, his voice full of the same want she was feeling.

"But I want to, you want to, I know you do." She turned her face sideways and pulled his lips onto hers again, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He wanted to, she could tell, his tongue was trying to move into her mouth, but his brain wouldn't let it. Deciding to give him a nudge in the right direction, she pressed her mouth harder against him. He pulled away at this.

"No, it's wrong, what about the others?"

"What about them?" She asked, grinding her hips to his again, feeling his erection grow larger.

"No, we can't go any farther, not tonight." She understood his logic, but she wanted him, she wanted him so bad it wasn't even funny to tease him, because she was also teasing herself. She sighed in defeat. Finally he stood up off of the bed and offered her a hand. She took it and he pulled her to him again.

"We can't tell anyone about this." He said, his face looking down on her beautiful face and cascading auburn locks. She nodded sadly. He hesitated for a moment before going out the door.

Outside the door he took a deep breath. He had known that this would happen, but he hadn't been able to stop it. No matter how much he wanted to go all the way with her, he couldn't not when Ron loved her and Harry and she were best friends, he couldn't betray them like that. But what could he do? She wanted him, and he wanted her, but there was nothing to say that they would accept their love with the others around. He sighed, he was so confused. He walked down the stairs and opened the basement door, where he found Ron's' angry face facing his.

"What were you doing up there?" He asked viciously.

"I was…getting a drink of water. Why?" He scooted his way down into the basement as inconspicuously as he could. He thought for a crazy moment that Ron could smell Hermione's perfume on his shirt still, so, he edged along the wall a little faster. Harry was still asleep, but George was up. He was smiling a huge smile. Fred cast him a warning glance.

"I think I'll be going to bed now." Fred said quickly, sliding under his blankets and staying immensely quiet. He didn't hear anything else from anyone, so he figured that he was safe-for now. He still hadn't decided what to do about Hermione. If he thought enough about it, he saw that he couldn't make her do anything. She was beautiful and smart, and….well….he loved her. He bit his tongue hard at this thought. No, he couldn't. Fred Weasley didn't love anyone. He was a lone ranger, right?

ok ok ok! i know its been like...forever...but i was havin some problems with my computer :D:D sorry! third chapter will be in soon...PROMISE!


	3. Chapter 3

Okie Okie! Third Chapter, here it comes.

Hermione sat at the breakfast table playing with her necklace. It was early, and no one was bound to be up for hours, so she was making cinnamon rolls for them when they got up. She was confused. Last night confused her. She figured that Fred would be easy to get into bed with, no doubt, that was what had always drawn him to her; his ability to sleep with anyone and still be considered fun and cool and not a male whore.

She snorted at this. Fred, a whore, that was funny. But it was true. He had slept with almost everyone in Hogwarts, but surprisingly, as she thought about it, he had stayed well away from her grade. He had managed to bed the girls in lower grades, but not in the 5th years. She began to think. Wouldn't he at least've had Lavender? And what about Patarvi? They would be more than willing, she was sure. She made a mental note to talk to him about it.

She picked up a magazine off of the table. She assumed that her mother had left it there. It featured a famous actress that was going on some new diet that seemed to make her sexier. Hermione rolled her eyes and put the magazine down. Some muggles were too much for her to handle. She slapped herself on the forehead. She had been thinking of muggles as a different sort of race more and more often. She needed to watch herself on that.

"That looks fun, mind if I try?" She heard a voice behind her say that before getting smacked in the forehead by a large hand. There was Fred. He smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"Thank you." She said sarcastically, pushing his bare chest a little with her fingertips. He smirked at her a little. For a while there was an awkward silence, then he said quietly:

"Hermione, about last night, its not that I don't like you, I just don't think that it would be simple for us to date. I mean, what would people say?" He seemed to have thought this out a lot before talking to her. She smiled.

"People wouldn't have to know. It could be, you know, a secret." She looked him over carefully. He smiled his famous smile that she was sure that only he and George could pull off.

"As tempting as that is, I can't. I really can't. We can't technically date." He felt really really stupid for saying that. She was hot! And she was into him! Wow, he was an idiot. She stared at him for a while, trying to find the loophole, and then, she said slowly, as if not to scare the thought away, said to him:

"Well, we don't have to date, we could just, you know, see each other." He laughed a little at this.

"You spend too much time with Lavender and Patarvi, Hermione. That is exactly what they would say." She smiled sheepishly, letting a little of the old Hermione show through her new bold skin. Fred had to fight hard not to kiss her right then. He sighed. "Well, I guess as long as no one knows, that would be ok. If you want to that is." He shot a challenging look at her. She returned it vigorously.

"Maybe I don't want to. What then?" Fred saw a way to get what he wanted before breakfast began. A little make out session while no one was around wouldn't hurt, right? He sighed in a fake sad way.

"Then you will just have to break my heart and leave me to wallow in self pity." She smiled at him. "But, before you answer, you should know that I have leverage over you." He said, bringing a golden chain out from under the table. She gasped and clutched at her neck.

"How did you get that? Give it back!" She grabbed for it, but missed, very narrowly missing the side of the table with her head. He stood up and held it up over his head. She shot him an annoyed look.

"Oh very funny. And how am I supposed to get all the way up there?" He was a good foot taller than her anyway, and his arms stretched another foot above his head playfully.

"Just try. Maybe if you do the right thing, I'll give it back." She walked over to him and reached for it, but could only touch his face. She brought it down to hers and whispered into his ear:

"I love you, Fred Weasley."

I know, it prolly don't make much sense, but I am continuing….witches honor :D:D….sorry…,just watched bewitched….my now all time fave movie :D:D

More soon! Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright…im gonna try to get this up soon for all of you…so I hope you enjoy this!

Much love.

Fred closed his eyes for a moment. The feeling of her body close to his and the smell of warm cinnamon rolls mixed with her perfume was practically mesmerizing to him. And what she had said. It was heaven to hear those words come from her perfect lips. He longed to say them back to her, but he couldn't. That meant commitment he wasn't ready for. He couldn't do it. It would hurt her in the end. But he couldn't help himself.

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear. She sighed with contentment, then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Their lips met again, and he felt a new spark in her. It was powerful, it was demanding. He loved it.

_She was in total control, and she knew it. She pulled him to her harder, making him stumble against her causing her to be pushed against the open door frame. She clutched it with one hand and pulled the door shut, so that if anyone was coming, she could hear them before they got to see anything. Then she slid against the wall until she was pressed up against it. He pressed against her, now matching her intense need. She was still in control of him though. She moved her hands to his chest and brought them slowly down, raking her nails lightly over his muscles. They responded deliciously. When she reached his jeans, she moved her hands to the button. He almost moved away but she pressed her lips firmly into his and moaned a little and he was hooked. She undid the clasp and got a hold of the zipper. Slowly she moved it down, and she could feel him. He moaned with pleasure. She was driving him crazy. They were all the way unzipped, and she let them drop. She wasn't sure how they would play this off, all she knew was that she wanted him, and she wanted him now. Now she grabbed his hands and moved them to the back of her thighs. He understood and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and grinded, hard. He moaned harder. She broke their lips apart finally and moaned. _

_"I want you, I need you, now." Her voice was low and sultry, and her eyes burned with desire. He felt it too, and now he could do nothing to stop it. He couldn't even speak, so he just nodded. He moved her over to the table and slid her skirt off of her legs. Then he slid her underwear off. He was losing no time. She slid his boxers off of him and was amazed. He was huge. She looked up at him and grabbed the back of his neck. He needed no persuasion. He kissed her fiercely and laid her back on the table and slid on top of her. She groaned and grinded against him. Her bare skin on him made him grab the edge of the table and moan fiercely. _

_"Now, please now." She groaned throatily. Then he moved back. He was about to slide into her when he heard feet on the stairs. She heard them too. He jumped off the table and grabbed his boxers and slid them back on. She grabbed her skirt and slid it on, but didn't bother with her underwear. She threw them into the garbage can and grabbed a washcloth. Fred sat down at the table just as Ron, Harry, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked in the door. _

"Good morning. Something smells good." Reagan said, sniffing the air. Hermione turned around and smiled.

"Cinnamon Rolls. I made them this morning for everyone." Everyone made noises of delight and sat at the table. Hermione passed everyone one and then put the rest in the middle of the table. She sat down next to Fred and took his hand and guided his hand up her leg until he felt her. He took a silent inhalation of breath. She whispered in his ear.

"Tonight we can finish our…conversation." He couldn't help himself. He slid a finger over her and then into her. She felt her tighten, and then move his hand away. She then finished her cinnamon roll and excused herself. Today was going to be so hard to get through.

Omg…hanging again. Lol…well…I will update soon hopefully.


End file.
